


Saudade

by ombu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ombu/pseuds/ombu
Summary: Sustantivo femenino.1. Recuerdo grato de personas ausentes, de un momento pasado, o de alguna cosa de la que alguien se ve privado.2. Pesar, tristeza que esa privación o pérdida causa.Oikawa navega lejos. Tú te quedas.





	Saudade

—El próximo año se renueva el ciclo, ¿cierto?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Seremos de primer año de nuevo. Veremos las caras antiguas otra vez. Los senpai de hace dos años…

—¿Veremos?

—Muchos aún están jugando, ¿no?

— _No me refería a eso, Oikawa._

—No necitas subir el tono, Iwa-chan. Sólo por eso no te preguntaré a qué te refieres, además, estoy seguro que me dirás que lo olvide.

—¿Cómo sabes si de verdad quiero una respuesta?

—¡¿A qué?! Ni siquiera recuerdo la pregunta. _Bien_. Como sea. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Olvídalo.

—¡Lo ves!

 

*

 

Octubre es una estación un poco fría cada tantos años. Esta vez toca un otoño que más parece invierno. El viento es fuerte, despiadado, arranca hojas de un solo soplido, cala los huesos rápidamente si no estás cubierto con lana y piel sintética, te revuelve los cabellos y enfría rápido tu café si te atreves a caminar por las calles.

El paisaje es poético, como el que describen grandes autores en los libros o los que se plasman en las películas, atardeceres preciosos, nubes coloridas, hojas danzando bajo los pies en esa pequeña plazoleta vacía.

Oikawa aparece primero como una figura maciza en el fondo. No puedes evitar reírte entre dientes, sus muchas capas de ropa hacen que caminar sea casi una misión imposible. A medida que se acerca notas otros detalles. Su nariz roja, los mechones de cabello rebeldes que se enroscan alrededor de su gorro de lana, sus ojos llorosos porque el viento es así de cruel.

—No puedo creer que recién es octubre —se queja apenas te ve. Oikawa siempre ha sido friolento, imaginas que ahora, en este otoño glaciar, sus días deben ser más complicados.

—En dos días será noviembre —le recuerdas mientras te mueves para que se siente a su lado.

Oikawa lo hace de inmediato, inclinándose hacia ti para robar calor corporal. Una queja muere en tu garganta cuando su mejilla roza accidentalmente la tuya y sientes hielo en vez de durazno. Quizás deberías dejarlo coger más de tu calor, no te importaría en absoluto si lo hace.

—¡Olvidé contarte la noticia!— dice de repente Oikawa, enderezándose. Estás a punto de quejarte (porque definitivamente no es necesario que te grite en el oído) cuando ves como mueve un sobre inmaculado frente a tu rostro. Tú miras más allá y te encuentras con su sonrisa amplia, cálida, feliz.

—¿Lo ves?

—No, no lo veo —le respondes quitándole la carta. Abres el sobre. Sacas la hoja igualmente pulcra. Lees. Lees de nuevo. Lees una tercera vez y entonces te atreves a mirar, y sigue ahí, la misma sonrisa que te hace olvidar lo fría que es esa banca en la plazoleta vacía frente a tu casa.

La palabra es como veneno en tu lengua cuando la enroscas para decir:

—¿Tokio?

Él asiente energético.

—Será mi plan de respaldo, obviamente. Sé que puedo entrar ahí fácilmente pero una beca deportiva es algo importante, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —dices y pasas tu lengua por tus dientes, pero aún tienes ese gustillo desabrido en tu boca que está empezando a bajar y ahora se posa en tu estómago.

La palabra es…

—¿Qué crees, Iwa-chan? Podríamos jugar ahí, el uniforme te gustará.

Piensas en tu familia, en las conversaciones que han tenido estos últimos meses. En la aceptación de los planes que tus padres ya han hecho porque qué más vas a hacer. Oikawa no sabe nada de esto y te sientes pésimo pero tampoco te crees capaz de romper la ilusión ahora.

—¿No deberías estar más preocupado por su nivel que por su uniforme?

—El nivel es bueno, obvio —sonríe y entonces saca su celular para enseñarte todas las imágenes que ha guardado del gimnasio y del campus y de la gente hermosa que posa para los folletos y la página web.

Cuando miras tus manos entrelazadas sobre tus piernas no tienes tiempo para sentirte culpable porque notas que ahora eres tú el que está helado mientras la presencia de Oikawa a tu lado emana calor.

Tragas saliva y se siente espesa.

...amarga.

 

*

 

—Estaba pensando, una vez que vayamos a la universidad no podremos hacer esto tan seguido.

Te tomas un segundo para soplar, ver como se forman pequeñas olas cafés en tu taza. Oikawa te mira de soslayo.

—¿Tomar té en casa?

—Bueno, _también_. Me refería a pasar los días así, relajados. Tendremos mucho que estudiar, las prácticas también serán duras y necesitaré un trabajo.

—Ni me digas —resoplas y vuelves a soplar tu té.

Oikawa se acomoda bajo el kotatsu.

—¿Pero sabes? Creo que será una buena experiencia. Salir de casa, conocer otros lugares, otras personas…

—¿Este pueblucho se volvió muy pequeño para ti?

—No estoy bromeando, Iwa-chan.

Miras a Oikawa bajo tus pestañas y  vuelves a tu té.

—Lo sé.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, sólo se oye el sonido de la cuchara de Oikawa contra la porcelana. Miras tu té, ves el humo rodeando la taza, envolviéndola y lo comparas durante un segundo con tu mente nublada. Tratas de sacudir los pensamientos pero Oikawa está presionando el tema últimamente y cada vez es más difícil.

—Si pudieras llevarte algo, lo que sea, a una isla desierta, pero sólo una cosa, ¿qué sería?

Levantas la vista y suspiras, un poco agradecido del cambio de tema.

—No lo sé… algo que me ayude a regresar supongo.

Oikawa asiente.

—Hm. ¿No me llevarías contigo, Iwa-chan?

—¿Tú a mí sí? —preguntas soltando una risa amarga. Cuando miras a Oikawa de nuevo está revolviendo su té, luciendo sólo un poco triste.

Miras tu taza de nuevo y piensas que también te apenan algunas cosas.

 

*

 

La risa de Oikawa es suave, al igual que los copos que caen, que crean cúmulos de nieve que siguen creciendo a tu alrededor. El cielo es gris,  claro, parece casi cristalino, y si supieras dibujar capturarías el momento en el papel. Las nubes blancas, los árboles desnudos, la sonrisa de Oikawa, todo.

—¡Hagamos un muñeco!

Ruedas los ojos.

—Todos los años hacemos uno.

—Por eso mismo deberíamos hacer uno este año también.

Sacudes la cabeza pero te acercas a Oikawa de todas formas.

—Más bien lo harás tú y me obligarás a ser tu asistente. O peor, me dejarás verte mientras haces muñecos de todo el equipo o una ridiculez así.

—¿Por qué eres tan amargado, Iwa-chan? Por eso no tienes novia.

En cosa de segundos estás arrojándole una bola de nieve a Oikawa.

—¿Alguien te preguntó? —dices, ignorando sus lloriqueos de “¡Mi cabello Iwa-chan! Qué bestia eres.”

Así que empiezas a juntar nieve.

—¿Huh, lo harás tu solo? Bien, no te necesito, haré uno mucho mejor.

Ignoras a Oikawa y te concentras en tu propio muñeco. Es uno simple, la nariz está hecha con una piedra y la boca con una hoja alargada de un arbusto perenne de por ahí.

—Hm. Eres un profesional, Iwa-chan, quién lo diría —comenta Oikawa mientras recolecta piedras y ramas del suelo.

—Tú no porque nunca me dejas hacer uno, siempre tengo que ser tu estúpido asistente.

—De nuevo con eso, qué rencoroso eres Iwa-chan. No es bueno el resentimiento ¿sabes? A las mujeres no les gustan los hombres así.

Te mueves incómodo sobre tus propios pies pero sigues trabajando, no quieres mirar a Oikawa por nada del mundo.

—¿Por qué siempre sacas ese tema? Las mujeres —clarificas, sintiendo un poco incómoda, sofocante, la bufanda.

Sientes a Oikawa moverse tras de ti y tu respiración definitivamente no se corta.

—¿Mujeres? Porque algún día tendrás que casarte, deberías considerar empezar a salir, ¿en todos estos años has salido con cuantas chicas, dos?

Frunces el ceño.

—¿Llevas la cuenta? Ni yo sabía.

—¡ _Tú_ deberías llevar tu cuenta! Como decía, es importante ser amable, tratarlas bien…

—¿Pero por qué?

—Hm. Porque me interesa hacerlas felices.

—Por — _¿Por qué mujeres? ¿Por qué debo salir? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto a ti? ¿Por qué tienes que ser un estúpido, cliché niño bonito que le gusta complacer a esas personas que ni siquiera te conocen? ¿Por qué pareciera que me estás empujando lejos?_ —… Ridiculeces. Deberías hacer lo que a ti te haga feliz.

—Pero sí me hace feliz hacerlas felices. ¡Ah, terminé! Voltea Iwa-chan y prepárate para deleitarte con mi magnífico muñeco.

Está a 2% de volverse una monstruosidad, es feísimo, se le cae la nariz y el cabello parece ensalada de espinacas. Aun así no te ríes y sólo enarcas las cejas.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Cómo que qué es? ¡Soy yo! Mira, la sonrisa, la pose, el cabello…

—Parece algo sacado de las películas de terror que le gustan a Matsukawa.

Oikawa jadea.

—No puedo creer que seas tan envidioso Iwa-chan, si me ha quedado igual. Mira, mira —y el muy ridículo posa junto a ese vómito de nieve y hojas.

No puedes evitarlo y te echas a reír. Oikawa vuelve a jadear y se cruza de brazos.

No dices que lo sientes pero sí le das un dulce demás cuando entran a tu casa. Oikawa sonríe radiante, quizás ignorando que es tu forma de pedir disculpas, pero no importa porque sus mejillas aún están rosadas y sus ojos brillan mientras se entornan cuando te ofrece una risa silenciosa.

 

*

 

**Hanamaki:** Ooooyeeee ¿estás libres el lunes después de clases? Pensamos en pasar al gimnasio. Aaah dile a Oikawa.

 

*

 

—¿Qué es esto?

—El muñeco Oikawa —dices seriamente. Tienes que morderte la mejilla por dentro para mantener tu expresión solemne.

Yahaba ve la foto tras el hombro de Hanamaki y se cubre la boca de inmediato, volteando para que nadie lo vea morirse de risa.

—Oh, todos son un grupo de envidiosos. Kindaichi cree que ha quedado bien, ¿verdad?

El aludido se detiene a medio ponerse un calcetín y voltea hacia Oikawa con una sonrisa un poco tirante.

—Es muy artístico.

—¡Lo ven!

Yahaba no trata de disimular una risotada esta vez y se une a la risa sin aire de Hanamaki y a las carcajadas sacude-cuerpo de Matsukawa. Kunimi mira a Kindaichi como si hubiese perdido la fe en él y luego suspira, resignado.

Te sientas y sigues mirando la fotografía. Pasas tu pulgar por la pantalla, y te detienes sobre la figura de Oikawa posando junto a su muñeco. Sonríes y guardas tu celular en el bolsillo.

Por la noche seleccionas la foto como imagen de contacto de Oikawa.

 

*

 

Se escucha un fuerte ruido afuera y Oikawa instantáneamente se agarra a tu brazo. _Dios_ , qué fuerza tiene, sientes que te lo va a arrancar si sigue apretando, y es peor ahora que está enterrando sus uñas en tus bíceps.

—Fue un gato o algo —le aseguras alejándolo con más suavidad de lo usual, probablemente porque no se estuvo pegando tanto a ti como otras veces durante esta película.

Hanamaki resopla.

—O puede ser un asesino, uno nunca sabe.

Oikawa suelta un sonido agudo, estrangulado y se esconde tras de ti.

—Dile que se calle, Iwa-chan.

—Obedece, Iwa-chan —sonríe Matsukawa, enrollándose en sus sábanas.

—Eso, dime que me calle, Iwa-chan —secunda Hanamaki, también escondiéndose bajo sus propias mantas y frazadas.

Suspiras.

— _Gracias_ , ahora no podré despegármelo en toda la noche. Honestamente, _gracias_ —dices tratando de alejar a Oikawa, arrojarlo sobre su propio colchón.

—Por nada —responden ambos y, entonces, silencio. Luego se oyen ronquidos fuertes.

Oikawa succiona aire entre sus dientes.

—No es _posible_ que ya estén dormidos —frunce el ceño—. ¿…Cierto?

—Claro que no —ruedas los ojos—. Pero no quieres lidiar contigo, y yo tampoco si soy sincero.

—Iwa-chan, deberías dejar de ser tan cruel conmigo, soy tu mejor amigo.

—Me arrepiento a diario de ello, créeme.

—¡Iwa-chan! —exclama, golpeándote en el brazo ligeramente.

Ambos se miran un segundo, luego sueltas un suspiro, un poco menos molesto.

—Ya no estás asustado —declaras, moviendo tus sábanas y acostándote por fin.

Oikawa se mete bajo sus propias tapas y voltea la cabeza hacia ti.

—Creo que tienes razón… ¿Estabas tratando de distraerme, Iwa-chan?

—No —respondes rápidamente—. Realmente no quiero lidiar con ciento ochenta y siete centímetros de gallina en este momento.

—Huh. Deberías dejar de ser tan intratable y admitir que realmente te preocupo.

—El día en que tú admitas que no todo gira en torno a ti.

Oikawa bufa.

—Ahí estás de nuevo, atacándome.

—¿Quieres dormirte? Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—Bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Pasan los autos afuera, y la luz del poste se cuela por la ventana, es la única iluminación en esa habitación oscura. Miras a tu derecha, el pecho de Oikawa sube y baja lentamente y si te concentras puedes oír los resuellos que suelta. Escondes la nariz bajo las mantas, entonces cierras los ojos y dejas que el calorcito de esa cama improvisada te acoja.

 

*

 

Arrojas el libro a la mesa junto a tu cama y suspiras cuando te dejas caer sobre el colchón, hoy no parece un buen día para leer, tampoco para estudiar para el examen de mañana, ni para nada en realidad.

Tu espalda te duele y el cuello se siente un poco tenso. Si estuviera Oikawa probablemente recomendaría un masaje o algo, de esos que le enseña su terapeuta.

(—Tú no tienes una lesión en los hombros…

—Ella fue lo suficientemente amable para enseñarme cómo tratarlas.

—O lo suficientemente depravada, ¿cuántos tiene, treinta?

—Veintitrés. Y tienes que admitir que sí es amable.)

Aunque en estos meses ambos se han vuelto expertos en esto de los masajes, especialmente tú que más de una vez has tenido que arrodillarte frente a Oikawa y frotar su rodilla con cuidado preocupándote de hacer presión pero no demasiada, pasando tus manos hasta que la piel de ambos esté tibia. Entonces Oikawa te sonríe y te agradece con dulzura. Por algún motivo, cuando están así y lo miras hacia arriba, cambia el ritmo de tu corazón y sientes algo gracioso en el pecho. Siempre lo ignoras, claro.

Ahora, acostado en tu cama, piensas cómo sería tener las manos de Oikawa subiendo por tu espalda, enterrando sus pulgares en los puntos precisos.

Sientes tus orejas más tibias que de costumbres y una sensación de intranquilidad se suma a tu cansancio. Decides tomar un baño, quizás así se disipe el dolor y se vayan las cosquillas que sientes bajando por tu abdomen.

 

*

 

Las tardes de estudio son más bien las tardes donde sólo tú estudias de inicio a fin. El primero en distraerse es Matsukawa. Lo sigue Hanamaki por lo menos media hora después. Oikawa nunca se concentra del todo, siempre resuelve un problema y coge su teléfono sólidos diez minutos. Luego hace dos o tres ejercicios y responde sus mensajes. Es un ciclo.

Para el final de la tarde, cuando ni siquiera puedes molestarte e incluso tu risa se mezcla con la de ellos, terminan conversando y jugando a las cartas en algún sitio en los jardines traseros de la escuela.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda para la graduación? —pregunta Matsukawa estirándose sobre el pasto quemado. Su espalda se arquea mientras bosteza y se cubre la boca con las cuatro cartas que aún tiene en mano.

Tus ojos trazan el movimiento y piensas cuándo fue la última vez que bostezaste así, que curvaste tu espalda y estiraste tus brazos de una forma tan satisfactoria. Desde hace un tiempo tus pensamientos son sobre estudios y universidades y Oikawa. Siempre llenos de cosas problemáticas, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, en momentos como estos, con tus amigos, puedes permitirte unos minutos de risas despreocupadas y bromas inofensivas.

Matsukawa suelta un gruñido tras acomodarse sobre sus antebrazos. Oh, cierto, su pregunta.

Tus labios empiezan a formar una palabra cuando Oikawa responde, de lo más emocionado:

—Setenta y siete días.

Tragas saliva y le dices a Hanamaki que es su turno.

 

*

 

En algún punto entre el veintinueve de Octubre y el catorce de Febrero Oikawa comprendió qué significaban todas tus respuestas esquivas.

—Ten —te sonríe mientras te tiende una caja de chocolates.

Tú frunces el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios?

(Coges la caja de todas formas).

Oikawa sonríe melancólico mientras mira hacia enfrente, el camino que queda desde su casa hasta la escuela. Diez minutos que se van rápido, lo sabes, pero de alguna forma deseas que sean eternos como la mirada de Oikawa, tan cálida como el chocolate en invierno, aun así fría cuando cubre su corazón (siempre visible, siempre listo para salir volando) con una coraza. Su mirada que parece milenaria y no la de un chiquillo cuando esquiva la tuya y parece absorta en algo que aún no puedes entender.

—Es el día del amor y la amistad Iwa-chan.

—Eso lo sé, lo que quiero saber es por qué me das chocolates.

Cuando Oikawa te mira puedes ver la misma mirada basta tornándose algo más. No es cálida ni fría sino frágil, un poco temerosa.

—Estaba pensando, éste será el último San Valentín que pasemos juntos en mucho tiempo. Los próximos años estaré en Tokio en esta fecha.

Succionas el aire que te falta, pasa entre tus dientes y sale un siseo que serpentea por tu propia espalda, causándote escalofríos.

—Lo sabías —dices más acusador que arrepentido.

Pero te culpas a ti mismo en realidad, por ser cobarde y por haber sido atrapado y por quedarte embelesado con las cosas bellas como los ojos de Oikawa que ahora combinan con esa sonrisa melancólica.

¿Oikawa lo entenderá?

—Tu madre me lo dijo hace casi un año.

Por supuesto. Por supuesto Oikawa lo sabía desde siempre, por supuesto te propuso tantas cosas y armó tantos planes, creó tantos castillos sin cimientos, huecos, frágiles que se están desmoronando frente a tus ojos y causando tirantez bajo tu pecho.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada entonces?

—Quería que tú lo hicieras. Por eso insistía tanto, quería que tuvieras la oportunidad y que te sintieras cómodo para decírmelo.

_< <Eso fue lo último que sentía>>_ piensas con amargura. _< <Me sentía pésimo–>>_

—Iwa-chan —empieza Oikawa, cogiendo tu codo. Lo miras y ahora te sonríe. Es una sonrisa tímida muy rara en él. —Lamento el malentendido pero no te enojes.

Entornas los ojos mientras liberas con brusquedad tu codo de su agarre.

—Ahora no, Oikawa —susurras deteniéndote. Él también se detiene unos pasos más adelante y te mira con sus cejas arqueadas. Dolor. Eso es lo que ambos sienten ( _sus ojos_ , malditos ojos que siempre lo delatan) pero ninguno quiere reconocerlo.

 

*

 

Como todas las veces en que se enojan, Oikawa es el primero en pedir disculpas. No lloriqueando, no soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo, no con esa sonrisa dulzona, _falsa_ , suya. Sus disculpas son honestas, lo sabes porque su voz es distinta, sus ojos parpadean a otro ritmo, sus labios de curvan de forma especial, esa en que lo hace cuando está nervioso.

Así que se abrazan y le dices que también lo sientes. Entonces tu corazón pierde su compás dos latidos seguidos y sabes que habrá un gran problema.

 

*

 

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me llames por mi primer nombre?

Parpadeas lentamente mientras miras las cejas de Oikawa arqueándose de esa forma tan presuntuosa que tiene.

—¿Quieres saber de verdad o estás buscando una pelea?

—¿Eh? —pregunta y sus cejas no se relajas sino suben y una desaparece tras su flequillo.

Pasas una mano por tu rostro.

—¿Y bien?

—¡No quise usar ese tono! —se disculpa de inmediato—. Es que–

—Tú tampoco usas mi primer nombre —lo interrumpes, con suavidad, antes de que siga aumentando la pila de sinsentidos…

—No, pero uso un lindo apodo.

…Aun así, éstos continúan.

—No es lindo. Nadie lo considera lindo, sólo tú, y tus gustos son discutibles.

Oikawa suelta un jadeo exagerado, falso.

—Al menos es un apodo real no como los que tú me tienes.

Esta es la parte donde preguntas, ¿qué, no te gusta inserte-cualquier-mezcla-de-Oikawa-con-algo-ofensivo-por-delante? Pero te detienes a pensarlo. Oikawa se irá en un mes y en realidad no parece mala idea discutir esto después de tantos años.

—¿Quieres que te llame Tooru? —preguntas con un tono suave, dulce, que te sorprende a ti mismo.

Oikawa detiene sus lágrimas falsas y su cacareo para mirarte boquiabierto. Sus pestañas hacen un movimiento que nunca habías notado antes cuando hace eso donde abre sus ojos desmesuradamente.

—Qué. Sí, eso dije. ¿Puedo llamarte Hajime si me llamas así?

Tú asientes.

Al principio parece inconscientemente pero luego es obviamente para acostumbrar la lengua a palabras no tan frecuentes. Es un poco extraño (un poco no, _mucho_ , vamos) pero ambos parecen disfrutarlo. ¿Qué hora es Hajime? Las cinco y veinte, Tooru. ¿Me acompañarás a casa Hajime? No te perderás, vives literalmente al lado, Tooru. Deberíamos llamar a los otros, ¿no, Hajime? Nah, quizás mañana, podemos juntarnos en tu casa, Tooru. ¡Hajime eres un genio!

Para el final de la tarde han dicho el nombre del otro de todas las formas posibles. Lo han gritado, lo han cantado, lo han susurrado, lo han separado en sílabas, lo han reído.

—¿Por qué dejé de llamarte así? —pregunta Tooru secándose una lágrima, aun acariciando su estómago. Tú masajeas tu mandíbula, cansada de tanto reír.

—Los otros niños se divertían haciendo bromas sobre dos amigos tan cercanos.

Tooru asiente lentamente y entonces se endereza, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos.

—Ya han pasado seis años, Hajime, esos niños han crecido, sabes.

—Lo sé.

—Además, en la universidad no seremos un dos por uno como hasta ahora, tú tendrás otros amigos que no me conocerán así que tendrás que contarles de tu inteligente, asombroso, guapo amigo Tooru.

Ruedas los ojos y lo golpeas suavemente en el hombro.

—Sólo si tú les hablas de tu amigo Hajime que enderezó esa pila de basura y la transformó en un humano decente.

—Siempre tan romántico —ríe por la nariz y no puedes dejar de mirar su perfil, la curva de sus pestañas, el trazo de sus labios, barbilla y después ese cuello tan fuerte y a la vez elegante. La forma en que su nariz se respinga cuando se ríe y cómo su pecho se sacude cuando las carcajadas hacen eco bajo él.

_Dios_.

 

*

 

Palmeas la espalda de Tooru mientras le sonríes de forma tan sincera como te es posible. Tooru llora, sorbe sus mocos, dioses, es un desastre llorando con su rostro rojo y húmedo. Te permites una sonrisa pequeña: Tooru está hermoso.

—Abrázame —dice pero no espera una respuesta antes de arrojarse a tus brazos.

Sientes como tu hombro se humedece pero no te importa, abrazas de vuelta y palmeas la cabeza de Tooru. El ángulo es extraño e incómodo pero no importa porque él calza en tus brazos como calza en la cancha. Él pertenece allí, lo sabes.

—Hablaremos, seguiremos comunicándonos así que deja de llenarme la camisa de mocos.

Sientes como poco a poco la sonrisa de Tooru se forma contra tu hombro y tu corazón vuelve a perder el ritmo.

 

*

 

**Tooru:** hajime salvame!!!!!

**Tú:** ?

**Tooru:** no tienes idea quién está aquí!!!!

**Tú:** No, no lo sé

**Tú:** Dime quién

**Tooru:** [Imagen Adjunta]

**Tú:** No…

**Tooru:** si!!!

**Tú:** En el mismo equipo

**Tú:** ?

**Tooru:** si!!!!!!!!!

**Tú:** hahahahaha

**Tooru:** esto no tiene gracia hajime!!!!

**Tú:** deja de enviar tantos signos de exclamación

**Tú:** y sí es gracioso

**Tú:** /años/ huyendo de ese sujeto y ahora…

**Tú:** hahahahahahahahahahaha

**Tooru:** debe ser el karma

**Tooru:** en mi vida anterior debi ser una persona horrible para ser castigado con cuatro años en el mismo equipo de voleibol que Ushiwaka

**Tú:** …O en esta vida ¿lo has pensado?

**Tooru:** hajime ayuda!!!!!!!!!

**Tú:** ¿Estás esperando que vaya en un caballo blanco?

**Tooru:** y trae mi almohadon de plumas!! lo extraño tanto… mama lo enviara el proximo mes pero lo necesito para mi sueño de belleza

**Tú:** …

**Tú:** Pensándolo bien no iré

**Tooru:** hajime no!!!! te presentare a las chicas no tan feas cuando vengas por favor!!!! tambien puedo darte los regalos que no quiera, me dan mucho y tengo prohibido comer tantos dulces

**Tú:** Me niego

**Tú:** Es más

**Tú:** Muere

**Tooru:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!

 

*

 

—¿Estás haciendo los ejercicios?

Tooru deja uno de sus tantos sinsentidos a la mitad para quedarse quieto, con los labios partidos.

—Pues… sí. Tuve una sesión con mi nuevo terapeuta ayer y me enseñó a masajear mi rodilla para evitar dolores repentinos, especialmente en invierno, tú sabes cómo me duele en invierno.

—No tengo idea —dices rodando los ojos, recordando exactamente las quejas que Tooru solía soltar en los días más fríos.

Tooru se encoge de hombros.

—De todas formas también hago los masajes de la terapeuta anterior y los que tú me recomendaste ¿recuerdas? Honestamente me he sentido mejor, aparentemente estaré bien para el verano.

—Esas _son_ buenas noticias —sonríes y Tooru asiente, sonriendo de vuelta.

—¡Oh! —lo ves mordisqueando su labio mientras busca algo en algún lugar del escritorio—. Sé que lo dejé aquí… —musita mientras frunce el ceño y los labios, concentrado.

Incluso así Tooru se ve guapo, y tratas de recordar su rostro al llorar de rabia o lívido de susto para saber si así también luce como modelo de revistas y no como tu amigo de infancia, ése que se sacaba los mocos y que pasaba más tiempo con tierra en el cuerpo que limpio.

—¡Aquí! —sonríe radiante y te enseña una camiseta arrugada de colores oscuros. En el medio se lee el número 9—. Quería enseñártela a ti antes que a Makki o Mattsun, así puedo decir que a ti sí te gustó si dicen que es fea o algo.

Ruedas los ojos de nuevo.

—Insisto, es más importante el nivel del equipo.

—El nivel es _bueno_ , ya hablamos de eso, Hajime, sin embargo las camisetas son un gran plus. Mira, el morado va con mi piel —dice acercándose la camiseta al rostro—. De todas formas di que te gusta de una vez y así puedo presumírsela a Makki.

—No se lee bien el nombre del equipo —apuntas casualmente.

—Se _lee_. Estás envidioso porque tu uniforme es gris y feo.

—Al menos se lee el nombre de mi equipo.

—¡Se lee perfectamente! Me voy a planchar, adiós.

Y se desconecta.

Media hora después tu teléfono suena.

 

**Tooru:** makki dice que no se lee el nombre no puedo creer como la envidia los corroe a todos

 

Te ríes por la nariz.

 

*

 

Las mesas para cuatro en el café de siempre ahora tienen un asiento vacío. Tampoco es como si aceptaras salir siempre pero Hanamaki llenó tu buzón de mensajes y luego el de voz ( _dioses, Hanamaki, si está apagado es por un motivo ¿cierto?_ ) y su voz de bebé no es tierna ( _es insufrible, ¿si acepto ir prometes detenerte? Me da escalofríos_ ). Así que te encuentras sentado frente a él y a Matsukawa sintiéndose un poco incómodo porque en esas reuniones, a tu lado, siempre estaba Tooru remeciendo su hombro, enseñándole mensajes que ha recibido en el día o hablando para toda la mesa sobre algo que sólo él considera importante.

—Entonces, ¿has hablado con Oikawa? —pregunta Hanamaki mientras arroja un, dos, tres cubos de azúcar a su café.

Frunces el ceño.

—¿Sí? ¿Ustedes no?

—Oh, sí, sí. Soy un _gran_ fanático de sus llamas de Skype a la media noche cuando _él_ al fin puede hablar. Oh, y sí que lo hace, no lo puedo hacer callar, ya conozco el nombre de tres cuartos de su equipo, de sus amigos, de los mejores cafés…

—Habla mucho de los cafés —asiente Matsukawa—. Y de las panaderías. Pero es sólo un affaire: aún le envía mensajes a Kindaichi pidiéndole pan de leche.

Tus cejas suben instintivamente.

—Oikawa no tiene piedad —dices aún sorprendido—. Y Kindaichi sería capaz de enviarlo.

Ambos sueltan un largo pff que ni siquiera tratan de disimular.

—Ya lo hizo —dice Hanamaki frunciendo la nariz—. Ése no tiene remedio.

La conversación es ligera, más que nada trabajo y universidad. Podría ser una buena tarde pero te sientes molesto porque está añorando a alguien que quizás no te rememore con el mismo cariño a ti.

Te preguntas si alguien más estará extrañando a Tooru. Su voz, la forma en que mueve sus manos cuando habla, la sonrisa que le daba a la mesera de turno y que siempre les garantizaba un pequeño descuento en la boleta final.

— _‘Me gustaría que Oikawa estuviera aquí…’_ estás pensando eso, ¿verdad? —pregunta Hanamaki con una sonrisa que se expande lentamente.

—Podría ser como en las películas, él entraría corriendo _‘Iwa-chan, vine por ti’_ —canturrea Matsukawa, imitando a Tooru—. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que siempre has sido sólo tú, pero no importa porque incluso ha dejado a su prometido en la cancha para venir a buscarte. Podría cargarte como princesa y llevarte con él.

—Hacia la puesta de sol.

—Al arcoíris.

—Al arcoíris _y_ a la puesta de sol. Siempre están ambos al final del camino.

—Es verdad.

Te cruzas de brazos mientras elevas una ceja.

—¿Sí? Bueno, quizás es más callado sin él pero aun así no me acostumbro, hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos asientes solemnemente.

—Lo interesante es que te saltaste todas las etapas anteriores, negación, enojo, negociación, depresión… —dice Hanamaki, más para ellos que para ti.

—Sí, sí, ya lo aceptó. Es un poco…

—Sí, un poco extraño…

—Oikawa no murió —les recuerdas.

Ellos se encogen de hombros al mismo tiempo.

—¿No hablábamos de esto a veces? Como sería salir sin él… _añorábamos_ este agradable silencio, —Hanamaki mueve las manos exageradamente en cualquier dirección—. Queríamos que las mujeres no se acercaran a la mesa con sus ‘¡kya, kya, Oikawa-san!’ sino con motivos honestos…

—No ha venido ninguna mujer —bufas, interrumpiéndolo.

— _Aún_. Matsukawa, ayúdame aquí.

—Aún —asiente, pensativo—. Podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

—Si no notan que nuestra mesa es un circo —farfullas apuntando la torre de cubos de azúcar de Hanamaki y la colección de animales de origami que ha hecho Matsukawa con servilletas.

—Tu fe en nosotros es conmovedora —responde Hanamaki llevándose un cubo de azúcar a la boca—. Sólo por eso ya no estás invitado a mis dulces diecinueve.

Matsukawa sacude la cabeza como si se lamentara por ti, tú coges uno de los cubos de azúcar y muerdes con firmeza.

 

*

 

El balón está frente a tus ojos. Los cierras un segundo y cuando los abres, tu mano está delante de ti dando un golpe certero.

Veintiuno de treinta, no es un mal número si te das cuenta de que hace poco eran trece de treinta.

Moniwa te sonríe.

—Buen trabajo, Iwaizumi-kun. Creo que por fin estamos acoplándonos.

—Sí.

Empiezan a guardar los balones en silencio, son los últimos en el gimnasio, es viernes así que supones que todos deben estar preparándose para la fiesta de turno. Tú no sales mucho, has hechos amigos pero no es lo mismo, estás acostumbrado a la sala de estar de la casa de Matsukawa y a la mezcla de música de mal gusto de Hanamaki y a los vasos debiluchos que Tooru insistía en comprar. Te preguntas si él ahora compra esos vasos para otras fiestas, con otros amigos. Quizás sí, considerando que las conversaciones de Skype de medianoche últimamente se han retrasado, a veces simplemente no llegan.

—Quiero practicar un poco más —murmuras mientras miras la pelota en tus manos, es una Wilson. Tooru insistía en comprar Mikasa o Molten, decía que los colores eran mejores. A ti siempre te ha dado igual.

Moniwa te quita el balón de la mano.

—Diez. La levantaré diez veces —te dice mientras tantea la pelota unos segundos antes de arrojártela.

Consigues rematarla siete veces.

Suspiras cansado. Han sido semanas de práctica y eres el único que no consigue coordinarse completamente con tu nuevo – con este nuevo armador.

La sonrisa de Moniwa es melancólica.

—Es gracioso si lo piensas un poco. Hemos estado enfrentándonos por años. Mi equipo es experto en bloqueos, el tuyo en hacer que el balón pase al otro lado. La última vez que se enfrentaron fue _tu_ remate el que destruyó el muro de acero.

Recuerdas esa formación. Recuerdas al nuevo capitán (petulante niño bonito que definitivamente se parece a alguien que conoces) y a ese armador alto. Recuerdas a Tooru levantando el balón para ti la última vez para el último remate.

—No soy como Oikawa-kun, no puedo sacar lo mejor de ti, no soy tu amigo de infancia tampoco.

No, no lo es.

Pero.

—Estamos empezando. Siete de diez no es tan malo. Y no podemos hacer esto sólo los dos. Tenemos un equipo.

Moniwa coge un balón y te sonríe mientras te lo arroja.

—Uno —dice mientras se pone en posición. Tú arrojas el balón. Cierras los ojos, estás en el aire, el balón frente a ti. Tu mano hace un movimiento fluido y piensas que no es como antes cuando Tooru era quién la levantaba, Tooru el que conoce la forma en que saltas y en que golpeas y en que parpadeas.

No es como antes.

Pero.

—¡Bien hecho, Iwaizumi-kun!

 

*

 

—Hajime lo siento —dice Tooru rápido apenas contestas el teléfono. Te restriegas los ojos y miras tu habitación. Parece ser temprano.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Tooru suelta un sonido sin aire.

—¿Por qué asumes que hice algo?

—No lo sé, costumbre quizás.

Arqueas tus hombros y sueltas un bostezo largo mientras Tooru habla sobre lo malo que eres con él. Lo dejas, de todas formas, con oír su voz y sus lloriqueos logras imaginar que él todavía está aquí.

—¿Entonces? —lo interrumpes.

—Oh. Uh. Lo siento Hajime pero no podré ir a casa durante las vacaciones de verano. Tengo un campamento.

—Me lo imaginé —respondes con calma. La verdad es que sí te sorprende un poco, ya estabas pensando en cómo pasarían los días. A dónde irían, que películas verían, cómo encontrarías escusas para pasar tu mano por su rostro, para tocar su cabello.

—¿Nos veremos en navidad entonces? ¿O quizás pueda ir un fin de semana…? Quizás para Obon pero no estoy seguro…

—Será cuando deba ser —susurras más bien para ti—. ¿Hablaremos durante el campamento?

—Si puedo escaparme, el pesado de Ushiwaka seguramente no me dejará tranquilo, en las prácticas me pide que levante el balón para él, me saluda en los pasillos, y estoy seguro que un día en que entré a mi café favorito lo divisé haciendo fila, ¡Hajime sálvame!

_< <Él no es tan malo como te gusta ponerlo>>_ piensas. Tooru siempre exagera cuando se trata de Ushijima, él nunca dijo nada sobre ti cuando le pedías que practicara contigo o ibas sin él a su Starbucks preferido. _< <Además, eso es lo que hacen los compañeros de voleibol, hacen amistad>>_

En vez de especular más, sueltas una risa nasal.

—¿Nos escaparemos?

—Por supuesto. Oh, podríamos ir a un lago.

—A pescar.

—Podríamos comer paletas.

Asientes, aunque sabes que no te ve.

—Sería agradable.

—Sí.

Tooru se ríe y es suave y melódico contra tu oído. Desearías poder sentir esa risa bajo tu mano ahí en su pecho o en su garganta. Desearías al menos tener el valor para pedirle que siga riéndose.

 

*

 

Te saluda la ex novia de Tooru en la calle. Te pregunta cómo está él, pregunta si sigue tan obsesionado como siempre con el voleibol, envía saludos.

Ella es hermosa, tan hermosa que incluso alguien como Tooru podría quedarse embelesado mirándola.

Recuerdas esa relación de forma vaga: te molestaba oír a Tooru hablar de ella y de sus citas. Lo que sí recuerdas es como ella ponía mala cara cuando había práctica o cuando había un partido un fin de semana. Ella nunca entendió lo que significaba el voleibol para Tooru, nunca lo hará probablemente.

Es triste, pero también te enfurece porque ella sólo veía una cara guapa mientras que tú sabes más que eso. Conoces cosas que ella nunca conocerá. Tienes recuerdos de Tooru hablando extraño cuando no tenía sus dientes delanteros, sobre su voz mientras la cambiaba, sobre las marcas blancas, recuerdos de cicatrices que tiene en sus rodillas y brazos. Sabes de sus manías, de sus gustos, de sus miedos. Tienes fotografías de su rostro cuando tenía una ceja y no dos, de su ojo morado de aquella vez en que peleó por primera vez en primaria. Conoces el tamaño de su zapato y el color que más le gusta. Sabes de su ritual matutino y del nocturno. Conoces las tiendas que más visita y de la colección de música asquerosa con la etiqueta _placer culpable_ que guarda en su computador.

—¿Estás celoso, Iwa-chan? —la voz de Tooru resuena entre tus oídos, hace eco, no en tu cabeza, sino en tu pecho, y entonces suspiras.

—Sí, lo estoy —susurras mientras relajas tu mano del puño adormecedor que habías formado.

 

*

 

Matsukawa te invita a ir de visita a Aoba Johsai con él y Hanamaki. Aceptas porque sólo has pasado por fuera un par de veces sin atreverte a entrar y te devuelves pensando en lo malagradecido que eres.

Los recibe el entrenador y los invita a jugar con el equipo. Los de tercero y segundo están felices de verlos. Sonríes cuando Kyotani te saluda y Yahaba te confiesa, por lo bajo, que él ha venido a todas las prácticas sin falta.

Los de primero saben bien quienes son, ellos parecen estar a punto de orinarse cuando los saludan. Aun así terminan relajándose y conversando, haciéndoles preguntas, entusiasmados y al borde del sonrojo. Te permites una risa porque tú una vez estuviste así ante un alumno tres años mayor enseñándote un movimiento espectacular.

—¿No ha venido Oikawa-san? —pregunta Kindaichi curvando sus cejas.

—Nah, ha estado ocupado. Probablemente en navidad… —dices haciendo un gesto de desdén.

Kindaichi asiente y tentativamente te sonríe, empático, casi como si estuviera dándote ánimos.

Cuando regresan todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos los de tercero y segundo se despiden de ti en el punto donde tú y Tooru siempre se separaban del resto. Esta vez Hanamaki y Matsukawa te siguen.

—¿Tienen algo que hacer en esta dirección?

—Llámalo una misión —te informa Hanamaki con esa sonrisa larga que se forma lánguidamente y que no te gusta en absoluto.

Matsukawa pide que lo esperen fuera de un almacén mientras va por algo fresco para comer. Le agradeces cuando te entrega una paleta de crema y empiezas la marcha.

Entonces oyes a Hanamaki.

—Gracias, Issei.

Frunces el ceño, ¿en qué momento empezaron a usar el primer nombre?

Lo ignoras intentando concentrarte en el gusto de tu helado y en el viento fresquito de la noche, pero.

—Por nada, Takahiro.

—La próxima vez invitaré yo ¿eh, Issei?

—Eres muy considerado Takahiro.

—No más que tú Issei.

—Heh. Takahiro.

—Heh —Pasa un segundo. Dos—. Issei.

—¿Me pueden explicar qué está pasando? —preguntas volteándote bruscamente.

Ambos sonríen como si hubiesen estado esperando que lo preguntaras. Sí lo estaban, lo sabes. Y así lo dice Hanamaki.

—Estaba esperando que preguntaras — _textualmente_ —. No, realmente no es nada. Pero el otro día estaba hablando por Skype con cierto ex capitán…

Suspiras.

—Ok, me llamó Hajime, ya lo entiendo.

No es la respuesta que querían, Hanamaki frunce la nariz, fastidiado.

—Burlarse de ti no es divertido. Oikawa se sonroja y se frustra pero tú eres inmune —suspira cruzándose de brazos, un poco decepcionado.

Cómo no: Matsukawa le da la razón y asiente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, debimos seguir sólo molestando a Oikawa.

—Mal movimiento.

—Retirada.

—Concuerdo.

Ni siquiera te molestas en sacudir la cabeza, sólo sigues caminando.

—Par de bichos raros —susurras y los oyes riéndose.

Ni cinco pasos más allá Hanamaki te mira sobre su hombro y eleva la barbilla ligeramente.

—Me parecía raro ¿sabes? —te dice arqueando una ceja, luego añade—, que no usaran su primer nombre.

Haces un gesto de desdén.

—Larga historia. No les incomoda ¿cierto?

—¿Qué usen su primer nombre? Nah. Como dice Hanamaki, era curioso que no lo hicieran. Se conocen desde hace mucho ¿no?

—Hm —susurras y dejan el tema.

El camino que queda no es muy largo y la brisa lo hace tolerable. Las voces y risas de tus amigos también vuelan por el aire junto a ti, son frescas contra tus oídos como el viento contra tu piel. Cierras los ojos, es agradable.

 

*

 

La sonrisa de Tooru mengua a veces entre conversaciones, generalmente cuando recuerda a su familia, a los del viejo equipo de voleibol, a ti.

—Quizás en otoño —promete entre suspiros.

Sacudes la cabeza.

—No prometas más, Tooru, no es necesario.

Su mirada es triste, sabes que no lloraría, pero.

—Quisiera… no sé. Quisiera verlos, a todos. Ir contigo a ver un partido y pasar una tarde en casa viendo películas.

—Lo haremos cuando vengas. Iremos a esos tontos karaokes que te gustan tanto.

Tooru se ríe pero el sonido también es triste y sus dedos se posan sobre la pantalla.

—Eres un buen amigo, Hajime.

—Hm. Mi amistad es lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —responde rápido, seguro. Entonces—. Es lo único que necesito, honestamente.

Sueltas una risa sin aire y sacudes la cabeza.

—¿No estás adulándome porque quieres algo a cambio?

—Claro que no —Tooru no suena ofendido. Mira hacia abajo un poco tímido y cuando sus ojos suben ves como la tristeza se ha drenado completamente, en su lugar hay algo más, algo que no sabes nombrar pero que te deja una sensación agradable—. Extrañaba esto.

—También —concuerdas aún con ese gusto placentero en tu pecho, y entonces te sientes un poco culpable, pero es inevitable, lo pienses o no, tu corazón siempre termina traicionándote, saltándose latidos cuando se trata de Tooru—. Oh, es tarde. Mejor te dejo, tengo tarea.

—Ugh, yo también. Ve entonces, Hajime.

—Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto. Cuídate.

—Sí. Tú también.

Ninguno se desconecta, y Tooru lame sus labios, nervioso antes de mirarte directamente a los ojos.

—Aprecio tu compañía, Hajime. Gracias por darme unos minutos.

_Los que quieras, los que me pidas, como siempre._

Te desconectas.

 

*

 

Sueñas con Tooru. Está sentado sobre un trono de flores que lo hacen lucir aún más majestuoso de lo que ya es. Levanta su mano en el aire para saludarte y canta tu nombre, lo hace una y otra vez, y su voz es llevada por el viento. Tú no lo oyes pero sientes, al cerrar los ojos, como _Hajime_ suena perfecto, cada sílaba, cada letra, saliendo de sus labios que se abren como botón de rosa.

No sabes quién besa a quién primero, pero no importa, se siente glorioso de todas formas.

Tooru suspira contra tu boca. No sientes sus manos en tu nuca, cabeza, cuerpo, pero sí está el rastro de calor que queda cuando sus dedos pasan por su piel.

—Tooru —murmuras contra su cuello y cuando besas de nuevo sus labios, sientes cosquillas cuando intenta decir tu nombre otra vez, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo con un hipo.

Él es maleable bajo tus manos y débil ante tus comandos, te sientes poderoso.

Miras hacia abajo, el trono se ha deshecho, las flores forman un aura alrededor del cuerpo de Tooru. Él te observa con el mentón en alto, desafiándote así que plantas tus manos en el suelo, entre los pétalos, tallos y espinas y te acercas lentamente.

—Más —te pide él antes de coger un puñado de tu cabello y acercarte bruscamente hasta sus labios—. Más, más, más, m… —sigue repitiendo aunque no sabes qué más puedes entregarle. Pero su índice está trazando una cruz sobre tu corazón.

Tooru está yendo por lo único que puedes ofrecerle, pero está bien, tú se lo concederías sin más, porque ha dejado de ser tuyo desde mucho tiempo. La cosa es, no sabes en qué momento lo dejaste ir. No te importa, porque Tooru coge tu mano y la lleva a su propio pecho.

—Vamos —te apura también a coger, te desafía con la mirada.

(Para alguien que tiene un corazón tan desnudo, que está tan cómodo con sus emociones, Tooru es un poco selectivo a la hora de realmente entregar.)

Su sonrisa es de felicidad cuando tus dedos aprietan.

 

*

 

**Tú:** Hey, ¿estás ahí?

 

El domingo es el día de la semana que menos te gusta. Cuando eras niño parecía sólo un día más para jugar, luego era el día previo a la próxima mañana de escuela, después el único día de la semana donde no tocabas un balón de voleibol. Ahora es el día más solitario de la semana.

Tu teléfono no ha sonado durante toda la tarde, lo que quiere decir que Tooru no ha respondido el mensaje simple que enviaste.

Las cortinas están semi-abiertas y el poco sol que entra no hace mucho por iluminar tu habitación.

Escribes, sin pensarlo mucho,

 

¿Estás bien? Estoy preocupa|

 

Borrar.

Frunces tus labios y arrojas el celular a la pila de ropa que crece día a día junto a la puerta de tu habitación.

Tratas de pensar en algo que hacer, lo que sea, la cosa es eliminar la sensación de angustia que crece bajo tu pecho. Suspiras, tu mente trabaja lento, tus pensamientos son molestos, innecesarios, son sobre una Molten entre tus manos y la voz de Hanamaki apoyándote en la siguiente esquina de la cancha. Son sobre la sonrisa de Tooru cuando suena el silbato: un punto. Son sobre las palabras de Kindaichi y la mirada orgullosa del entrenador. Son sobre el abrazo grupal, sobre la mano de Tooru, firme, en tu hombro, felicitándote.

Extrañas muchas cosas, sobre todo el camino a casa y el café que la madre de Tooru hacía para ambos y la voz de tu mejor amigo y las cosquillas bajo tus labios cada vez que le sonríes de vuelta.

Cuando tu teléfono vibra lo coges y abres el mensaje.

 

**Tooru:** odio la resaca!! te llamo en unos minutos mas, tomare un baño y comere algo si???

 

La llamada no llega hasta el otro día, aun así tu corazón está lleno de tanta añoranza que no tienes la fuerza para sentirte molesto.

 

*

 

Este Octubre no es frío. Es un otoño de colores cálidos, de muchas nubes rojizas, de lluvias suaves, de charcos de agua con hojas secas flotando sobre ellos, moviéndose lentamente.

Cada banca de la plazoleta frente a tu casa está ocupada con gente que no tiene intención de moverse, hay familias, niños jugando, personas que están solas, que leen u observan el mundo moviéndose frente a ellos. Tú sólo caminas. Pasas por el puente y por los juegos, pisas hojas y te deleitas con el sonido cuando crujen bajo tus pies.

En dos días será Noviembre, en uno la fiesta que han celebrado todos los años en casa de Matsukawa. Tooru no ha hablado contigo en tres días. Estás un poco solo.

Suspiras y no ves vapor. No importa, si no es Noviembre entonces seguramente Diciembre será un mes frío.

 

*

 

—Estaba hablando con Mattsun ayer… ¿dice que tuviste una cita?

Parpadeas rápidamente, entonces lo recuerdas.

—Eh. Ah, eso. No fue una cita en realidad, una compañera me pidió que la acompañara a la biblioteca y como agradecimiento me compró un helado —te encoges de hombros.

Tooru frunce los labios un segundo y voltea la mirada, tú frunces el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Él parece un poco sorprendido cuando mira hacia arriba.

—¿Eh? No, nada, estaba pensando.

Miras a Tooru con las cejas arqueadas, no muy satisfecho con su respuesta, pero él no está mirándote y no quieres presionar el tema si él no quiere hablar.

Abres la boca de todas formas.

—Ella me contó… bueno, me pidió que la acompañara otra vez, a comprar un regalo.

Tooru enarca las cejas.

—Para su novia —completas, y esperas.

Los ojos de Tooru se abren un poco más cuando por fin comprende.

—Oh. _Oh_.

—Mmhm. Me contó muchas cosas, hemos estado conociéndonos hace un tiempo en realidad, es muy agradable.

—Ya veo —asiente Tooru y luego coge su almohadón de plumas y lo apega a su pecho—. No sabía que tenías una amiga, no me habías contado de ella.

Ahora ríes.

—Es que nadie la ve como una amiga en realidad. Es una marimacho.

—Oh. ¿Y su novia?

—Estudia en el norte pero he visto fotografías. Es guapa, se parece a la manager de Karasuno.

—¿Crees que la manager de Karasuno es guapa? —pregunta Tooru, sonriendo. Tú sacudes la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te concentras en las partes menos importantes de esta conversación?

—Porque quiero.

Levantas el dedo medio y Tooru te saca la lengua, entonces se despide porque debe estudiar y te quedas mirando como sus dedos vuelven a posarse sobre su pantalla. No quieres ilusionarte pero tu pecho está martillando fuerte y una parte de tu cerebro asiente sus pequeños _sí, sí._

(Es curioso, porque a veces crees que, incluso si Tooru creyera en la devoción de la misma forma que tú, si pensara que es algo más universal de lo que parece, nada aseguraría que él aceptaría y correspondería tus sentimientos. Pero cuando te mira de esa forma tan pura y tan abierta y tan _frágil_ …)

Tú posas tus dedos en tu propia pantalla, sobre su rostro y suspiras cuando la imagen desaparece.

(…sientes que sí es posible. Entonces te permites anhelarlo.)

_< <Por favor di que sí>>_

 

*

 

Los primeros días de Diciembre llegan con vientos de añoranza, sabores dulces y recuerdos que te hacen sonreír, nostálgico.

Aún no hay nieve, es poco probable que haya hasta el otro mes, oíste en el noticiario esta mañana. Miras el jardín de tu casa, no hay hojas en los árboles y el pasto está húmedo pero fuera de eso sólo está el recuerdo de la última nevada.

Sonríes al recordar el muñeco de nieve de Tooru. Piensas que quizás puedes hacer uno, tomar una foto y decorarla con una tonta aplicación de stickers para enviársela a Tooru, a tus otros amigos.

Son las seis de la tarde y las nubes están empezando a teñirse, a colorear el cielo de una forma preciosa que te recuerda a tardes de paseo en el parque municipal. Es un poco deprimente pero lo único que permanece como una constante en tus pensamientos últimamente es Tooru.

Suspiras, bajas la cabeza. Miras el cielo y decides volver a casa. Cuando volteas para mirar una vez más el cielo piensas que quizás estás un poco enamorado.

 

*

 

—Tu regalo de navidad ha llegado, Hajime.

Volteas incapaz de confiar en tus oídos. Es que la voz de Tooru es diferente así, a menos de un metro de distancia que por el teléfono.

No es tu imaginación. Allí está él sonriéndote mientras lleva muchas capaz de ropa, su nariz está roja y su cabello está mucho más largo que la última vez que lo viste; ahora se enrosca contra el marco de sus anteojos falsos.

Él te mira como si no pudiera creer completamente que eres tú. Te mira como si fueras una visión, un espejismo. Es un poco incómodo, aquella inspección, los ojos de Tooru acarician tu rostro con fascinación, te observan detenidamente mientras tú te acercas.

Su mirada es cálida, es penetrante, es intensa y te sientes un poco asustado bajo el escrutinio. Quieres decirle a Tooru que deje de hacerlo, que deje de mirarte así como si tú fueras el hermoso allí, pero no puedes formar palabras.

Se abrazan con fuerza y cuando Tooru tuerce el cuello para sonreírte lo haces, plantas un beso rápido contra sus labios rosados, más resecos de lo que habías imaginado.

Abre sus ojos sorprendido y entonces te espantas, estás listo para disculparte pero Tooru se sonroja, sus mejillas ahora están cubiertas por un polvo rosa que le sienta perfectamente (como todos los colores en realidad).

Lleva una mano a sus labios y entonces te mira sorprendido y el rosa pasa a convertirse en rojo pero no importa, tú debes estar igual porque los dedos de Tooru se sienten increíblemente helados contra tus mejillas calientes.

—Hajime —susurra él antes de acercarse y besarte.

Es Diciembre, hay pronósticos de nieve para hoy, tus manos son como hielo bajo tus guantes pero no importa, cuando se aferran a Tooru es como si un pequeño calorcito se expandiera desde tu pecho hacia el resto de tu cuerpo.

—Bienvenido —murmuras suavemente sintiendo la nariz helada de Tooru rozando tu mejilla mientras se acomoda para un abrazo.

Él sonríe contra tu pómulo antes de besarlo. Sus labios están tibios.

—Me alegra estar de regreso.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería experimentar con un estilo diferente, espero les haya gustado (ノ・v・)ノ


End file.
